The Siblings
by blueanimal23
Summary: IGNORE THE CATEGORY! THIS ISN'T A REAL FANFIC OF ANYTHING! It's just a story I wanted to write, so yeah. Also, ignore the rating; it's really just rated G. So...have fun reading this! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now, I know I haven't been updating nearly as much as I should, but that's because I was working on this, and don't worry, I'm still doing those other stories. Enjoy and R&R! **

Chapter 1: The Conversation

I'm Trent Smith. I'm fourteen years old, have brownish black curly hair, and brown eyes. Freckles dot my face and I'm an only child. There are benefits and problems with that. The benefits are limitless. Both my parents are lawyers, so they get lots of money when they win cases. And since they only have one child to take care of, they usually have excess money, which they use to buy me stuff with.

In fact, Mom and Dad bought me a new videogame for my xBox. It's called "Elf Riders." Even though I haven't played it yet, it looks like a really fun game. But the only problem is loneliness. Usually, my parents are working all day and don't have much time to spend with me when they're home anyway. But anyway, I've delayed you long enough. Let's get to the story part, shall we?

The story starts on the first day of summer. I opened my eyes sleepily and smiled, thinking, _No more school! I'm so happy! _I lay there for a few minutes just to make sure this was real. It was. So I sung my feet out from under the blankets and stood beside my bed, stretching. What I slept in was a plain white shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, but I didn't change; it was SUMMER!

Then I remembered I still hadn't played Elf Riders yet. Now was my chance! I bolted out of my room to the room that had my xBox in it, turned on the TV, and loaded the game into the disc drive. I grabbed a controller and began to play. After about twenty minutes, I was told to defeat a Level five dude named Meneldoor. I was already Level six. No big deal, right?

Wrong. I died within thirty seconds and had to start the level all over. After five more tries, I got off and began to walk down the stairs. Just before I turned the corner into the kitchen, I heard voices in it. They belonged to my parents. I stopped to eavesdrop. "Have you made the arrangements yet? My mom asked. "Yeah," Dad answered simply. "I've already called Ms. Williams and she's told me they'll be very happy here."

They? Who are they? I thought a moment. Then it hit me. Mom and Dad were getting me pets! i… I couldn't believe it! _Hold on, Trent, _I stopped myself. I needed to be sure. "Oh, yeah," Dad said. "She also said that with a kid as great as Trent to take care of the two, they'll be happy as can be." That only confirmed my thoughts. Just as I was about to enter casually, Mom's cell phone rang loudly. I nearly jumped.

After a moment, Mom said into the receiver, "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can," and hung up. "Ms. Williams wants us to go ahead and pick them up. They're getting restless," she explained. Dad smiled with an enthusiastic statement: "Then let's head out! I'm sure Trent will love them." I heard the door open and close, and then the car engine started leaving me home alone. _What to do? What to do while I wait? _I wondered.

I began by doing a little art. First, I drew a woman eating an apple, just to start off simple, and then I drew a wolverine, which made things harder. It was harder because I don't draw fur that entirely well. My last drawing was of a boy and his dog, my mind accidentally wandering to what I was waiting for. So I put the drawings and art stuff to the side. Since I'm not too bad at singing or playing the guitar, I thought I might try multi-tasking them. So I began.

When I finished…well, let's just say that I'm not going to try that again. Suddenly, I heard the sound I had been waiting for almost an hour now: a car engine in our driveway. Immediately, I ran to the front window, and sure enough, the car was there, and something was in the backseat as well. I couldn't help giggling to myself. I was just so giddy with excitement! I saw them head towards the door and bolted downstairs.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen as my mile-long grin twisted into a look of shock and horror. Mom and Dad opened the door and welcomed, not animals, but two little kids, into our house. "Surprise!" my parents said together.

**And there's Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it. It's not like me to write one of those lovey dovey kind of stories, but this is just what I felt like doing for a few days, so I did. If you guys have any ideas for it, I'd love to hear them! Until next time, love pineapples and don't kiss a cactus! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of my new story, which I've decided to name "The Siblings." In this chapter, Collin and Trent bond very, very, VERY slightly, but still do. So…yeah. Enjoy and R&R! **

Chapter Two: My New Brother and Sister

The two kids looked like brother and sister. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a hat. The girl also had blue eyes, but she had brown hair. They looked around in awe at our vast house. Mom introduced us to each other: "Trent, this is Collin. He's eight years old. And this is Kylee. She's seven years old. Collin and Kylee, this is our son, Trent. He's fourteen years old." Collin's eyes fell on me. I immediately changed my expression to a smile and waved.

After Mom gave me a look and nodded her head toward them, I understood that she wanted me to take the trunks they were carrying for them. They were surprisingly light. So as I did so, I said, "Here, let me take these for you." Then I turned around, asking, "Mom, where is it I'll be taking them to?" "To your room, of course; remember the extra bed? It's for Kylee," she said. Wait, did she say for Kylee? I became nervous: "Don't you mean _Collin _and Kylee?" "No, Collin is sleeping in your bed, too. Kylee's bed isn't big enough for two people," she answered.

On the inside, I was thinking, _Great. All I need in my bed besides myself is a little eight-year old. _However, on the outside, I forced a smile and spoke to the siblings, "How about I show you my-I mean, our-bedroom." I led them upstairs and into the room. Mom and Dad went off somewhere else. Putting the trunks down next to their respective beds, I raised my arms and announced, "Well, It's not much, but it's-"

I was cut off by a pair of arms around my waist by Kylee. For the first time since I met her, she talked. "I love it. It's bigger than the room we had at the Orphanage." Without a word, Collin walked to his own trunk and began to unpack. _Jeez, _I thought. _What does it take to get this kid to speak? _However, I didn't want to take him out of his comfort zone if this was it, so I added, "You can just hang up your clothes up in the closet."

I helped Kylee unpack first, mostly because she was younger, plus I didn't want to just stand there awkwardly while they worked. As I helped the girl with her billion stuffed animals, I noticed that Collin was having a little trouble reaching one of the shelves in the closet. Sighing, I got up and hung it up for him. He didn't thank me, but smiled the tiniest bit. When we finished unpacking their clothes and whatnot, I whispered to Kylee, "Is he able to talk at all?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "But he's shy around new people, especially older boys because at the Orphanage, the older boys used to pick on him. You shouldn't worry, though. He'll come around. Promise." Then the two sat on their beds looking bored out of their minds within seconds. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't let me let them be bored, so I stood between their beds and asked, "What do you two want to do? We have board games, a TV, and lots of other things to play with."

They didn't respond at first, so I suggested something to them I thought they might like. "How about we all go downstairs and watch some TV?" Kylee agreed immediately, and Collin nodded meekly. So I took them down to our big screen and while they sat in spate couches, I picked up the remote and asked, "What do you guys like to watch?" This time, they didn't say anything at all. I had a theory that they'd never watched TV before, so I turned the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. What better show for an eight-year old and a seven-year old? They loved it, proving I was right.

I remembered what Kylee had said about Collin being shy around older boys, so when I put the remote down, I sat down next to Collin and placed an arm around his shoulders. But I probably didn't help his case when I pulled him closer, because when I did, he blushed. However, after a few minutes, the blush had vanished, and within an hour, he was asleep on my shoulder, along with Kylee. So I first lay Kylee down in her bed and Collin in ours. _Maybe having a little brother and sister wouldn't be so bad after all, _I thought.

**And that's Chapter Two! As promised, Trent is starting to love Collin and Kylee like a real brother and sister. Speaking of which, did you guys notice where I put my title in this chapter? Hehe… Well, until next time, love ponies and don't kiss Legos! **


End file.
